Plot twists that life throws at us
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: When Cleo and Magnus came back from Limeros, everything changed and the people was calling them King and Queen. / ONE SHOT. There will be no new chapters. / Post GD


**A/N**: Part 19 of my 50 drabbles challenge. This is the first time that I write Falling Kingdoms and it probably is bad writing, but I had fun. I finished reading GD last week and I couldn't stop fangirling over it, so I hope you guys like it. I also hope you leave a review, thank you very much :D

**Falling Kingdoms and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Plot twists that life throws at us**

Everything about that week was odd.

It started with the arrival of Magnus and Cleo in Limeros, then their needy kiss inside an old woman's house, the Kraeshians, Lucia, Nic, Magnus broken arm and Cleo killing someone to save him. And then they were wandering around, his arm in a makeshift sling until they found a inn and a healer.

They left Limeros promising gold to any and every single person who had a good lead on where Lucia would be or go, got inside a ship and went back to Auranos under many protests by Magnus's side, who wanted to look for his sister personally, but wasn't in shape for it.

"You need to get better first." Cleo had said firmly and ushered him inside the ship. He blamed his obedience on the painkillers.

As soon as they landed, the whole lot of people by the bay kneeled to their feet. Some called him King Magnus, some called her Queen Cleiona and only when they finally got to the castle and found Nerissa waiting for them that they found out that the kingdom was theirs.

As soon as King Gaius realized that his children weren't willing to blindly follow his instructions, that he wouldn't have Lucia to back him up with her powers, that, in fact, she was against him, he sailed off. To where no one knew yet, but it was clear who would rule in his place now.

"This is amazing!" Cleo said excitedly. It was the first time that he saw her radiating with joy.

"Yeah." Magnus said, full of irony in his voice. "What's the first thing you're going to do, princess? Call off the wedding?"

She stopped short and looked at him, clearly confused for a whole couple of seconds.

"No." she said, as if it was obvious. "And it's Queen now, Magnus." Cleo stepped closer to him, her turquoise eyes shining. "We are king and queen. You and I, don't you get it?"

"I do get it. I just don't know what's so exciting about it."

"Magnus," she said and her hand held his right one, the one on the sling, a gesture that made Nic and Nerissa exchange a look full of interrogation marks. "with your father away, goddess willing dead and gone, it's our chance to finally do things _our way_. We can rule the way we want to rule, not the way we were expected to – not like my father or yours. You can prove yourself not to be the Bloody Prince everyone want to think you are and we both know you aren't and I don't need to be the naïve sweet child they believe I am. We can be ourselves and do a hell of a great job in Mytica."

Magnus hummed, trying to decide what he thought about her words. Cleo got even closer.

"Mytica is ours, Magnus. We'll find Lucia and we have two crystals. We can forgive the rebels, for they were after your father and not us. We can make new alliances and be good to the people."

That was interesting, but tricky, he knew it well. He wasn't sure who he really was to try to rule with that moto.

"Nerissa, make sure to prepare an assemble for tomorrow morning." Cleo continued, turning to the other girl. "I want every citizen in front of the castle to hear what we have to say. I also need you to send messengers all around Mytica for a gathering with the nobles. I want – we want –" she corrected "to make sure everyone knows that things are about to change for the best and I need people I can trust, so you can use your contacts. We can do it. We're going to do it."

The room was in silence when she finally stopped talking and both Nerissa and Nic looked at Magnus waiting for his say on this, so he nodded.

"Nicolo." He said carefully, as the other two were leaving the room. "Gather the soldiers you think are reliable and bring them to the reunion room after our breakfast."

Nic nodded and with any word followed Nerissa outside, sending a confused look to Cleo before leaving the two alone. She couldn't blame him, he had no idea what those days in the sea taking care of Magnus had done with the hairs of Mytica and she had no time to explain yet. Sure she still hated him, but there were too many things happening to focus on feelings at the moment.

She looked at Magnus waiting for something – anything – that would trigger all that hate she had for him, but it didn't come. He just looked back at her, probably as tired and trilled as she was and then he rubbed his face with his left hand, making himself look even more tired.

"You know, this is without a doubt the stupidest idea you've ever had." He said and Cleo shrugged with a small smile. It was a long shot, she knew, but she couldn't help but try.

"So?" she asked a little more hopeful than she wanted to sound, perhaps.

"Of course I'm in." he answered. What else he could do?


End file.
